With this type of tire testing machine, there are roughly two methods available for fitting together an upper rim, a lower rim, and a tire to be tested (may be called a test tire).
One of them is a method in which an ascendable/descendable lower rim located below a tire transport device lifts from below a test tire, which has been transported onto the tire transport device, up to the position of an upper rim stationarily placed on standby above the tire transport device, thereby fitting the upper and lower rims and the test tire together, as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
The other method is a method in which a test tire, transported onto a tire transport device, is entrusted to a lower rim stationarily located below the tire transport device by lowering the tire transport device; and, in this state, an upper rim placed in an ascendable/descendable manner on standby above the tire transport device is lowered to the position of the lower rim, whereby the upper and lower rims and the test tire are fitted together, as disclosed in Patent Document 2.
[Citation List]
[Patent Literature]                [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3418512        [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent No. 4011632        